It's All Fate
by beautifullifex3
Summary: No one can change fate, not even two people who are madly in love.


Why can't we have the things we most desire? Why is it impossible to be truly happy all of the time? Why can't things every work out the way we want them to? For Hermione, she always asked herself these questions. The hardest decision she made was to leave Harry and Ron behind to go on her own travels after school. Halfway through her journey she felt like she had made the biggest mistake of her life. She missed her best friends and the times they spent together. Yes, her and Ron hadn't worked out like she had hoped, but the three were still very close. After the horrific break up Hermione thought it would be a good idea to get away, travel to the states and spend some time doing things she normally didn't do. Ending up in California Hermione quickly adjusted to the life of a sun-kissed, flawless life. Spending most of her time on the beach or on the boardwalk Hermione developed a slight tint to her always pale complexion. After about a week in California & three months aways from home, Hermione decided she needed to get back to her real life. This life she was living wasn't satisfying anything that she always wanted to be. Quickly, she got a plane ticket and was on the red-eye flight home. Arriving in London, Hermione made her way to Diagon Alley. Here she would travel by floo powder and arrive in Hogsmeade to the empty apartment that was once hers, Ron's and Harry's.

Running inside and making her way up the fourteen stairs, Hermione wasn't disappointed when Harry and Ron weren't home. Settling her things back into her old room, which hadn't been disturbed, she ran back down the steps and out into the streets of Hogsmeade. In her short shorts & floral top, Hermione made her way through the stores looking for her friends. Standing out not only for her outfit but for the color of her skin, most people that knew Hermione just gawked. Shaking her head as her face turned red Hermione turned and walked into Honeydukes and started to look around more intently. Noticing a familiar red-head and bushy brown head headed to the register Hermione smiled big and forced the tears back. Walking over beside them she stood next to Ron and cleared her throat. As he looked over he nodded and then turned back quickly wrapping his arms around her hugging her tight. Harry noticed Ron and looked confused, but as soon as he set her down Harry smiled big and dove in for a hug. _"HERMIONE! What are you doing back?"_ As Harry spoke Hermione felt her face turn red and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

_"Oi, I missed you guys so much! I couldn't take it out there. California was beautiful, but it was no Hogsmeade!" _Looking over at Ron she tried to read his expression. Turning back to Harry she smiled softly.

_"Hermione, you are tan? How is that possible?"_ Chuckling Harry looked at Hermione and then at Ron who nodded his head in agreement. _"If we had known you would be back sooner, we would have thrown you a party!"_

Hermione shook her head and smiled at the two boys. _"I don't need a party; I just need time with you boys."_ Smiling bigger than before Hermione looked over at Ron and gave him a very soft and delicate smile. _"Ron, could we talk outside?"_

As Ron nodded his head, he tried to hand Harry money but of course Harry refused. _"I owe you mate. A butterbeer after this?"_ Harry nodded in agreement as Ron walked outside with Hermione. All of the eyes were on Hermione in her new look. As she shook her head she turned back to Ron. _"Hermione, you look wonderful. I see California wasn't a bad time?" _Nervously he played with his hair and looked around before he turned back to Hermione.

_"Thanks Ron, I missed you...a lot. I was wondering…"_ As she spoke she looked down at her feet which were in flip-flops and her toes were painted a bright neon color. Turning her attention back to Ron she smiled nervously and kept his attention. _"…could we maybe pick up from before? I really miss you Ron, I love you and you know that. I want us to try again…if that is possible." _Hermione's face went bright red as she finished her thought and she looked down afraid of rejection.

Ron looked at her and played with his hair even more. _"Hermione, while you were away I started to talk to other girls. Lavender and I have been hanging out…I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend again…"_ As Ron looked at Hermione, he saw the tears form in her eyes. Shaking his head he immediately regretted what he had said. It wasn't his fault thought, Hermione and he were a couple for two years and out of nowhere she broke up with him. He was still mad and jealous at her, he wanted to get even before he would take her back.

Hermione bit her lip hard and nodded her head. She forced a smiled across her face and played with the fringe on her shorts. _"I understand Ronald. I want you to be happy…" _As she looked away from let a few tears fall but forced the rest back. "_We better go meet Harry. I am sure he is awaiting his butterbeer."_ Laughing a little Hermione shook her head and walked beside Ron. The conversation went nowhere else…it had died like his love for her.

Walking into the Three Broomsticks, Hermione immediately spotted Harry who was accompanied with Ginny and she squeaked as she ran to her. The two girls hugged for a long time and sat down catching up. _"Hermione! You are tan! It looks amazing!"_ Hermione blushed and launched a full conversation with Ginny, not including the boys.

Harry laughed and looked over at Ron and noticed he was paler than usual. _"Mate? What's wrong?"_ As Harry spoke to him Ron just shook his head. He looked down but quickly got up and went to the bar bringing back four butterbeer. Ginny and Hermione quickly took one taking a drink and continued their talking. Harry took a swig and looked at Ron who just stared at his drink. _"Ron? What happened?"_

Ron looked over at Hermione and Ginny and then back to Harry. _"I ruined it mate, she asked for me back & I felt it was necessary to try and one up her by telling her about Lavender! Now she hates me!"_ Shaking his head Ron chugged his drink and looked at Harry.

Harry sighed and looked over at Hermione and then back at Ron. _"Ron, you know it will all work out. It always does, just let everything get settled…ask Lavender to be your girlfriend…its fate."_ Finishing his butterbeer Harry looked at Ron and nodded his head. Ron nodded back and got up walking out of The Three Broomsticks.

If Hermione was allowed to be happy, he could be happy to! Even if it meant letting the girl of his dreams slip away and find someone else.


End file.
